Akuma chan
by namikaze michiru
Summary: Nafsu adalah musuh terbesar bagi manusia ...  Namun manusia sering kali menyalahkan iblis yang mempengaruhinya,...  'Tapi yang sebenarnya,iblis itu tercipta dari nafsu manusia'  Jadi kesimpulanya ,manusialah iblis itu.
1. Chapter 1

**HUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA...!**

**GAK KERASA UDA HAMPIR 9 BULAN GAK NULIS CERITA ...! (Hampir aja ngelahirin XD *Plak*) .**

**Michi minta mangap sekali lagi yah,n mungkin fic yang multi chap yg sebelumnya bakal michi hapus deh ...**

**Soalnya itu sebenarnya cuma fic percobaan ... ^^"**

**#Readers : ngeles aja lu#**

**#Readers : garing banget pembukaanya... XP#**

**~o~AKUMA-CHAN~o~**

**Pair : Naruhina,Sasusaku,Saino**

**Rated M for bloody Effect**

**Warning:abal,jelek,dan mungkin ada typo**

Summary : Nafsu adalah musuh terbesar bagi manusia ...

Namun manusia sering kali menyalahkan iblis yang mempengaruhinya,...

'Tapi yang sebenarnya,iblis itu tercipta dari nafsu manusia'

Jadi kesimpulanya ,manusialah iblis itu.

Di pagi yang cerah Di sebuah rumah sederhana di pinggir konoha,terlihat seorang pemuda tampan berambut blue donker sedang menunggu seseorang di depan halaman rumah itu ,dengan bersender di pintu mobilnya yang terparkir manis di belakangnya ...

"ayo cepat kalau tidak mau ku tinggal !"

Teriak pemuda itu dengan suara baritonnya

"iya sebentar Sasuke-kun"

Jawab seorang gadis dalam rumah itu dengan tak kalah lantang .

Tak lama keluarlah seorang gadis berambut soft pink dengan menggendong tas ransel besar yang terlihat penuh(yang tentunya berat)dan tidak mungkin di bawa oleh seorang gadis biasa.

"tch,Dasar perempuan so kuat!"

Sasuke yang mengerutkan dahinya melihat pemandangan itupun tak tega,dan langsung menghampiri gadis manis itu.

"berikan ! biar yang aku masukan ke mobil"

Sasukepun mengambil alih tas itu dan memasukanya ke dalam mobil,gadis itu yang teryata bernama Sakura hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya karena dia sama sekali tidak suka terlihat lemah di hadapan pria spesialnya ini

"akukan bisa membawanya sendiri,Sasuke-kuuun"

Kata Sakura dengan tampang agak kesal

"kau bisa membawanya sendiri jika aku tidak punya tangan dan kaki lagi"

Jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang dingin dan tanpa ekspresi

"iya iya, Si 'bodoh' itu memang sangat menyusahkan kita,kenapa dia mengajak kita camping?kenapa tidak ke pantai saja?"

Sakura mendegus pelan

"yang menyusahkan itu bukan Dobe,tapi barang barangmu itu ,kau memasukan apa sih ? batu ?"

Gerutu Sasuke

"kau ini!,aku kan perempuan,jadi wajar kalau kebutuhanku banyak!"

Timpal Sakura membela diri dan membuat suasana pagi yang tenang menjadi ramai,Sasuke yang tidak mau adu mulut dengan Sakura terus ,memilih untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dengan tenangnya

"Cepat masuk! ,kalau tidak mau aku tinggal!"

Perintah Sasuke dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf

"IYA SASUKE-BAKA"

Jawab Sakura dengan nada yang di tingkatkan 10 oktaf dan Dengan (sok) ogah ogahan Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil Hummer H3 milik Sasuke itu

Mobil itupun merayap dengan kecepatan yang agak tinggi sementara pasangan yang jarang sekali akur itu masih tetap beradu mulut di dalamnya

Suasana pagi yang tidak pernah luput darikicauan burung itupun tanpa terasa meredakan hasrat kedua insan itu untuk tetap sibuk mengoceh,burubg burug itupun seolah bernyanyi hanya untuk mereka,sampai tak terasa Sasuke dan Sakura sampai di tempat berkumpul mereka dan teman temannya di Namikaze's garden

"KAU TERLAMBAT SETENGAH JAM TEMEEEEE"

Teriak Naruto dengan suara TOA-nya yang di iringi dengan beterbangannya burung burubg yang sedang hinggap di pohon pohon

"diam kau dobe"

Jawab Sasuke ketus

Di taman yang indaah itu sudah ada 5 mobil yang telah stand by termasuk mobil Sasuke yaitu ,mobil Sasusaku,Naruhina,Saino,Nejiten dan yang terakhir adalah mobil yang ditempati Shikamaru,Rocklee,Choji,Dan Gaara,mobilnyapun meminjam dari Naruto

"AYO BERANGKAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT"

Teriak Naruto penuh semangat memecah suasana pagi,kelima mobil itupun pergi dengan kecepatan sedang menuju tempat yang hanya Naruto dan Hinata saja yang tau,oleh karena itu mobil mereka yang berada di depan

Kelima mobil itu terlihat sangat kontras dengan aspal panas yang hitam legam itu dan ditambah mereka melaju ber iringan di jalan yang entah kenapa sangat sepi

*~o~*~o~*Di mobil Naruto*~o~*~o~*

"a-ano... Na-Naruto-kun?"

Hinata memcah kebuntuan di mobil itu walau dengan susah payah dan entah kenapa Naruto yang biasanya berisik sekarang menjadi agak murung seperti menghadapi pilihan yang sulit

"ya?"

Jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh dan masih terfokus pada jalanan

"a-apa tidak apa apa kalau kita ke sana ?kitakan tau tempat itu da-dari o-rang yang mencurigakan bukan ?"

Ungkap Hinata dengan sedikit cemas

"tenang saja,tidak apa apa kok"

Jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya yang sedikit terlihat kepalsuan kalau di sendiri cemas

~o~*o*~o~

Mobi mobil itupun sudah memasuki area pegunungan dengan Hijau yang memanjakan mata dan Harumnya matahari yang sudah agak meninggi di sana.

*~o~Di mobil Sasuke~o~*

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH indahnya..."

Mata sakura langsung berbinar melihat pemandangan pegunungan di sana dari balik kaca pintu mobil Sasuke

"ternyata si bodoh itu pintar juga memilih tempat,aku tidak menyangka di Konoha ada pegunungan seindah ini"

Melihat Sakura yang tengah berbinar-binar,Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura yang masih terhanyaut dalam pemandangan eksotis itu.

"aku bilang juga apa,kau bisa menemukan lautan di pegunugan"

Sasuke menujuk langit biru yang indah bagai lautan.

"tapi kau belum tentu bisa menemukan pegunungan di lautan"

Ujar Sasuke melanjutkan perkataanya.

"HA'I Sasuke-kun"

Jawab Sakura dengan senyum manis yang membuat Sasuke sedikit bersemu.

*~o~Di mobil Sai~o~*

"Sai,kita akan bersenang-senang kan ?"

Ucap Ino penuh harap sambil merangkul tangan Sai,dan secara otomatis Sai pun terpaksa menyetir dengan satu tangan.

"tentu saja,disini indah sekali"

Ucap Sai dengan senyum yan g terlihat "sangat palsu".

"Untung aku membawwa itu"

Ucap Sai melirik kursi belakangnya,dan apa yang di dapati Ino membuat matanya terbelalak sempurna ,karena ternyata Sai membawa banyak dan bahkan banyak sekali kain kanvas dan peralatan melukisnya.

Perasaan Ino hancur berkeping-keping karena Ino tau bahwa Sai akan asik sendiri melukis tanpa mempedulikanya.

'Dasar Pria tidak punya perasaan !'

Inner Ino seraya terisak di lengan Sai,bukanya Sai tidak tau jika Ino menangis,tapi dia memang 'BENAR-BENAR TIDAK PEDULI'

*~o~Di mobil Gaara~o~*

Seperyinya di mobil inilah suasana 'teraneh' di rombongan ini,bayangkan saja,Shikamaru sedang tertidur sambil mendengkur dengan sangat kerasnya di kursi belakang,Chouji sedang makan keripikm favoritnya dengan lahap di sebelah Shikamaru,sementara Rock lee yang duduk di depan bersama Gaara malah berteriak-teriak.

"INILAH PEMANDANGAN MASA MUDA !"

Sementara Gaara yang dari tadi terus menggerutu dalam hati dan merutuki ke-empat teman anehnya ini.

'fuh,sialnya aku jadi jomblo,kalau saja aku punya pacar pasti ceritanya lain'

Inner Gaara.

GGROOOOKKK... GGROOOOKKK... GGROOOOKKK... !

Shikamaru tiba-tiba mendengkur makin keras dan membuyarkan konsentrasi mengemudi Gaara dengan mudahnya.

"Hei Chouji,sumpal saja dia dengan keripikmu !"

Perintah Gaara agak membentak dan jelas sekali tersirat nada kemarahan disana.

"kenapa har-"

Perkataan Chouji terpotong karana Gaara meliriknya dengan deathglare dan aura hitam yang sangat menyeramkan.

"i-iyaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Jawab Choji karena merasa terancam.

Chouji pun mengambil satu kepalan penuh keripiknya,namun dia berfikir kembali.

'jika aku masukan ke mulutnya,dia yang kenyang, tapi aku yang rugi kan ?'

Inner Chouji,dan pada akhinya choji mengambil keputusan untuk memakan keripikny dulu dan menyumpal mulut Shikamaru dengan bungkusnya.

GGGGRRRRRRRR... GGGGRRRRRRR... GGGGRRRRRRRRR...

Akhirnya dengkuran Shikamaru berhasil diredam walaupun masih sedikit terdengar ,sementara Gaara hanya bisa ber-sweatdroped ria.

"KAU HEBAT CHOUJI !"

Teriak Rock Lee membuat Gaara jadi dua kali lebih sweatdroped dari tadi.

Rombongan itupun berhenti di sebuah perkampungan terpencil yang terkesan sangat terpinggirkan karena jauh dari peradaban yang lain,dan merekapun keluar dari mobil mereka masing-masing dengan penuh keceriaan dan kegembiraan,kecuali Gaara dan Shikamaru tentunya.

"Dobe,apa disini tempatnya ?"

Tanya Sasuke sambil melihat-lihat pemukiman itu dengan memutarkan badanya, Sasuke merasa agak ganjil dengan pemukiman itu,tapi akal sehat Sasuke berkata bahwa pemukiman itu baik-baik saja.

"Tentu saja bukan,kalau kau mau berkemah di dekat pemukiman,sekalian saja kita camping di halaman rumahku !"

Ejek Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kita berhenti,Baka ?"

Tanya sasuke lagi.

"disini kita hanya menitipkan mobil,selanjutnya kita akan jalan kaki,cuma satu setengah kilo dari sini kok"

Jawab Naruto enteng.

"mendokusai"

gerutu Shikamaru dengan malasnya dan merekapun langsung menggendong ransel dan perlengkapan camp mereka dan menembus hutan di kaki gunung itu menuju lokasi yang diketahui Naruto.

Di perjalanan walaupun melelahkan namun mereka tetap asik bercanda yang daritadi asik memakan kripiknya dan dengan seenaknya pula dia membuang bungkusnya di hutan yang masih bersih tak terjamah tangan-tangan jahil manusia itu.

"KITA HAMPIR SAMPAI !"

Teriak Naruto dengan suara TOA nya yang berhasil menakuti semua burung yang sedang bertengger di pepohonan di sekitar tempat itu.

Lima menit kemudian mereka telah sampai di sebuah padang rumput yang hampir sama seperti lapangan golf di tengah-tengah lapangan itu(bayangkan seperti di film Twilight saat keluarga cullen bermain baseball).

Mereka langsung berdecak kagum melihat lokasi camp yang Naruto pilihkan sedangkan Naruto sendiri tersenyum bangga melihat ekspresi kagum dari teman-temanya.

"berterima kasihlah padaku,kalian akan sangat menyesal jika tidak ikut !,tapi sebaiknya kita segera mendirikan tenda tenda kita,karna sudah hampir gelap"

Instruksi Naruto pun dipatuhi teman temanya ,mereka segera mendirikan beberapa tenda untuk mereka.

Setengah jam sudah mereka mendirikan tenda dan akhirnya semua tendapun berhasil di dirikan.

"huuftt akhinya selesai juga !"

Ujar Sasuke setelah berhasil mendirikan tenda terakhir.

"ayo kita istirahat,kit akan empat hari di sini jadi jangn sia-siakan tenaga kalian sekarang !"

Perintah Naruto pada teman-temanya dengan suara rendah karna kelelahan.

Mereka dibagi menjadi tiga tenda yaitu tenda pertama di isi oleh gadis-gadis,tenda kedua di isi oleh Naruto,Sai dan Sasuke dan tenda yang terakhir adalah tenda yang agak lebih besar dari tenda yang lainya karna di tempati oleh Gaara,Shikamaru,Rock lee dan Chouji.

Pada malam yang dingin nan sunyi ,hanya ada suara burung hantu dan jangkrik yang menemani ,tiba-tiba Chouji keluar dari tendanya karena panggilan alam yang membuatnya tak nyaman tidur.

"KUSO !,malam malam begini harus menuhin panggilan alam,ini pasti gara-gara kripik itu"

Chouji terus saja menggerutu sambil agak menjauh dari tenda-tenda itu ketempat yang sepi.

Setelah Chouji menyelesaikan panggilanya tiba-tiba tercium bau sedap dari arah hutan ,aroma yang membelai hidung Chouji yang sangat hafal akan aroma tersebut seakan mengundang Chouji untuk datang .

"daging sapi panggang !"

Seketika liur Chouji seakan ingin menetes dan dengan cepat Chouji langsung melesat menuju hutan,tak peduli seberapa lebat dan menyeramkanya hutan itu di malam hari dia tetap menerobosnya.

Tak lama kemudian dia telah sampai di sebuah gubuk kecil dimana arah aroma tersebut berasal.

"daging bakar,aku dataaaaang !"

Tok ... Tok... Tok...

chouji mengetuk pintu gubuk tersebut dengan tak sabaran,dan tak lama pintu itupun terbuka,namun di dalam gubuk tersebut tak ada siapapun selain meja makan yang cukup besar yang terdapat banyak sekali makanan,seperti ayam bakar ,daging sapi bakar dan banyak lagi makanan berlemak yang sangat Chouji sukai.

"tidak ada yang punya yah ?"

"perssetan dengan semua itu yang penting sekarang gua akan makan banyak malam ini !"

Ujar chouji yang langsung menuju menja makan itu dan menyantap makanan yang tak diketahui pemiliknya itu.

"Hai pria besar " 

Tiba tiba seorang wanita cantik bergaun serba merah deengan bunga yang bertengger manis ditelinganya keluar dari kegelapan malam dan masuk kedalam gubuk itu,mengulum senyum ayu yang mampu meluluhkan hati setiap pria yang mmelempar pandangan padanya.

Choji langsung tersedak dan lagsung meminum segelas air di sudut meja dengan terburu buru dan menghentikan acara makannya karna terperanjat dengan suara dingin nan merdu itu.

"EH ? Siapa kau Nona ? apa kau pemilik semua makanan ini ?"

Jawab Choji dengan agak gelalapan.

"namaku Mei , dan benar,makanan yang kau santap itu adalah miliku ,masakanku .

Bagaimana ? enak bukan ?"

Kata wanita tadi dengan senyum manisnya yang mengembang dari bibir mungilnya namun yang terpancar dari aura wanita itu malah aura yang sangat mengerikan.

"i-iya,G-Gomen sudah masuk tanpa ijin"

Jawab Chouji dengan gemetar.

"mau aku suapi ?"

tawar Mei lagi sambil mendekati Chouji.

Choji dengan terkejut menatap mata wanita itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"A-Apa ? Tap-tapi kan ?"

Setelah Choji berpikir lama dan terpengaruh dengan tatapan menggoda milik Mei akhirnya Choji menerima tawaran wanita itu.

"te-tentu"

Jawab Chouji dan wanita tadipun lansung duduk di kusi sebelah kiri Choji dan dngan anggun langsung mengambil pisau dan garpu seraya memotong daging sapi tadi sampai menjadi lebih kecil dan menyodorkanya ke mulut chouji dengan garpu.

Saat Chouji membuka mulutnya,wanita Mei langsung dengan sekuat tenaganya memasukan atau bisa juga di sebut menusukan garpu itu ke tenggorokan Chouji yang lansung bercipratan darah segar yang sebagianya ada yang masuk ke kerongkongannya.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT !

" !"

Seketika mata Chouji membulat sempurna dan gelalapan karena rasa sakit yang amat sangat menjalar di tenggorokanya,darahnyapun lansung keluar sangat banyak melewati mulutnya dam mengotori baju hangatnya.

"enakan pria besar ?"

Kata Mei dengan senyuman menyeramkan di bibirnya ,tanpa peduli keadaan Chouji yang sudah seperti ikan yang keluar dari air,megap megap mencoba mencabut garpu yang menusuk itu namun usahanya sia sia karna garpunya rersendat oleh daging yang membuatnya sulit dicabut.

"dan sebelum kau pulang,aku akan menghadiahkanmu sesuatu dulu"

Mei pun membiarkan garpu tadi tetap menusuk tenggorokan Chouji,Mei pun mengambil sesuatu dari tanah dan yang ternyata benda itu adalah sebuah tang.

Mei perlahan membuka celana Chouji dan tak lupa celana dalamnya juga.

"kau akan menyesal telah mengunjungi tempat ini !" 

Mei pun lansung menjepit satu biji zakar Chouji dengan tang lalu menekanya dengan kuat sekali sampai terdengar suara 'krek' sampai akhirnya biji zakarnya hancur dan Choji yang tak kuasa berteriak itupun hanya mampu merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di zakarnya dan darahpun terus membanjiri lantai tempat dimana terbaringnya choji.

"aku bosan! Kau tidak menyenangkan pria gendut !"

Seringai tajam langsung terpancar dari Mei

"saatnya happy ending !"

Seketika kuku jari wanita itu menjadi tajam dan runcing,lalu memanjang dan menembus kulit Choji sampai ujung kukunya menyentuh hati Choji namun tidak sampai merusaknya dan perlahan lahan cahaya merah yang sangat kelam keluar dari hati Choji dan langsung terserap oleh kuku Mei dan perlahan Choji menjadi keriput,mengurus dan rambutnya berubah menjadi putih dan sebagianya rontok kelopak mata Choji seolah menghilang dan menjadikan choji kondisi choji sangat bertambah memprihatinkan namun berbeda dengan Mei yang malah menjadi semakin cantik dan bentuk tubuhnya makin menarik dan terlihat lebih muda.

"terima kasih gendut ! berkat semua keserakahanmu yang kuserap,aku menjadi lebih cantik !"

Mei pun langsung kembali pergi menghilang dalam kegelapan malam dan gubuk itupun langsung menghilang dengan cepat meninggalkan Choji yang sekarat terbaring di tanah.

Tbc...

...

Akhrnya selesai juga chap ini,gomen yah kalo chap 1 ini mengecewakan n belum kerasa seremnya ...

T.T

RnR pleassseeeeeeee ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Michi kembaliiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**

**XD**

***nenteng-nenteng fic gaje***

**Minna,buat Chapter ini Michi bawain yang lebih mungkin agak lebih baik dari kemaren ...**

**Yang kemaren maaa'aap banget uda nempatin dialog di Center,Michi gak tau kalo itu bisa nyebabin yang baca gak nyaman bacanya ... m(_._)m**

**Dan Arigatou yah yang uda Review ^^**

**Tapi Michi bole minta sesuatu yah **

**Tolong kalo yang punya akun,log in dulu yah sebelum Review,pliiiiiiiiiisssssssss ,kalo yang gak punya mah gak apa apa **

**Michi sebenernya kurang puas sih ,karna yang Review cuma dikit ,tapi Michi tetap bersyukur masih ada yang mau RNR fic gaje ini **

**Michi siap terima usul apapun kok,bahkan Flame**

**Oke kalo gitu Michi bales review dulu yah;**

**-Yue-chan : Arigatoooouuu ne! Uda sudi Review fic gaje Michi *nyembah nyembah* **

**RNR lagi yah Yue-chan ^^**

**-Karasu Uchiha:Tentu Minna,Michi ngerti kok kalo Chapter kemaren belum ketangkep tujuan ceritanya,semoga aja Chap ini lebih bisa di terima yah ^^**

**-Liu'z Ly'y Chen'z: Oh Arigatou yah minna atas saranya,itu emang kesalahan Michi, dan juga adegan yang Bloody kemaren itu mungkin akan lebih serem di Chapter ini(dan dengan korban yang lain tentunya XD)**

**-Chii234chocoholic:akan Michi pertimbangkan ,tapi kayaknya Bloody yang sekarrang lebih sadis deh, Gomen yah,tapi ini cuma supaya ceritanya lebih punya emosi aja ^^**

**-(gomen,pen nemnya gak keliatan) :Arigatou minna,saran kamu bener-bener michi terapkan di Capter ini loh,dan masukan masukan dari kamu bener-bener sangat membantu Michi!**

**Sekali lagi Arigatou yah ! ^^**

**Ok, Enjoy reading !**

**Warning : Typo masih musim panen, OOC lagi dapet hoki ,dan Virus abal masih berjangkit.**

**Akuma Chan**

**Namikaze Michiru**

""

Di pagi yang sejuk tentram,burung-burung berkicau menari menghiasi sang langit yang masih enggan melepas indigonya,seorang pria berkepala nanas baru saja terjaga bersamaan dengan surya yang merayap perlahan ingin kembali ke Posnya

Ditengoknya ke sebelah kirinya,teman-temannya masih terlelap,seorang pria berambut merah marun dan seorang pria kurus berambut bob dan beralis tebal masihterhanyut oleh mimpi-mimpi indahnya

"lebih baik aku tidur lagi,masih terlalu pagi untukku bangun di tempat yang merepotkan ini"

Pria itupun menarik nafas panjang, lalu membuangnya lewat mulut perlahan,dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kulit bumi yang sudah di lapisi tikar supaya tidak mengotori pakaian mereka

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu terperanjat dari tidurnya seakan telah terjadi gempa yang dasyat membangunkannya

"CHOJI !"

**~Namikaze Michiru~**

Pria bermarga Nara itupun langsung terengah-engah menyadari bahwa sahabat karibnya tidak ada di dalam tenda itu,diapun bangkit dan langsung membangunkan kedua temannya yang masih tertidur manis dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal

"GAARA ! LEE ! BANGUN !" teriaknya tatkala dia mengguncang-guncang kedua tubuh pemuda berbeda sifat 180 derajat itu

"Hoaaaaaaaaammm, ada apa Nanas ? pagi pagi buta seperti ini kau sudah teriak-teriak!menggangguku saja" protes Gaara yangtidak terima tidur pulasnya di ganggu pemuda ber-IQ 200 ini

"CHOJI ! CHOJI TIDAK ADA ! Ya ampun,jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya, maka Paman Akimichi tidak akan memaafkanku !" bentaknya pada Gaara yang sekarang tengah melirik ke sebelah kanan Lee ,yaitu tempat dimana tadi malam Chouji merebahkan tubuh tambunnya disana

"m-mungkin dia sedang buang air besar ! atau mungkin mencari kayu bakar, bisa jadi kan ?"

"tapi kalau dia sedang buang air besar ,dia pasti sudah kembali dari tadi! Dan kemungkinan yang satu lagi lebih tidak mungkin ! bangun tidur saja dia sering kesiangan sepertiku,apa lagi pergi mencari kayu bakar DI PAGI BUTA SEPERTI INI !" bentak Shikamaru lagi pada Gaara ,namun Pria kurus di sebelah mereka itu tetap tidak terbangun walaupun Shikamaru dan Gaara sangat ribut,masih tidur dengan lelapnya seperti tanpa beban hidup

"kalau begitu ayo kita cari dia,tapi jangan dulu memberitahukan teman-teman bahwa Choji telah hilang,aku tidak mau mereka menjadi panik dan tidak menikmati liburan ini" jawab Gaara dengan bijak

Shikamaru-pun berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan akan ikut bersama Gaara mencari Choji yang entah dimana keberadaanya

Gaara langsung mengambil dua buah senter di ranselnya dengan cepat

"ambil ini!" ucap Gaara seraya melempar salah satu senternya pada Shikamaru,dan dengan respon yang begitu baik, Shikamaru menangkap senter itu dan memasukanya ke saku celenanya

"ini sudah cukup! Kita tidak perlu membawa barang lain lagi" ujar Shikamaru seraya keluar dari tenda ukuran sedang itu

dia memandang langit yang warnanya masih indigo dan dihiasi awan awan abu-abu yang biasanya Shikamaru dan Choji memandang awan siang jika mereka sedang dalam masalah,atau hanya tidak punya apapun untuk dilakukan

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Gaara pun keluar dari tenda tersebut,disambut dengan angin pagi yang sejuk,bahkan terlalu sejuk sampai membuatmu ingin mengurungkan niat untuk keluar,tapi tidak dengan Gaara dan Shikamaru yang ingin mencari sahabatnya

sahabat yang tentunya sangat berharga untuk mereka ,terutama untuk Shikamaru

merekapun melangkahkan kaki mereka ,berjalan perlahan menembus hutan lebat yang sangat sunyi senyap ,hanya ditemani suara burung hantu yang terdengar seperti memperringatkan betapa kejamnya alam liar sana

sesekali mereka menyeru-nyerukan nama Choji dengan cukup lantang,mengharapkan si pemilik nama tersebut keluar dan menghampiri mereka

ooooooooooooooooo Di Camp ooooooooooooooooo

tak terasa sang penyinar duniapun telah kembali menampakan wujudnya di ufuk sana ,tiga gadis cantik pun telah keluar dari mimpinya dan dengan enggan mereka bengkit dari selimut ,dan membuka resleting tenda,dan tak pelak cahayapun masuk menerobos celah tersebut

"Sudah pagi rupanyaaaaa"ujar sirambut merah muda dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibir ranumnya,memberi nuansa hangat setiap orang yang ada di dekatnya tak terkecuali dua gadis yang ada di sebelah kiri dan kananya

"Ohayou godzaimasu Sakura-chan" ujar gadis manis bermata lavender di sebelah kirinya

"Ohayou moo Hinata,Ino kau tidak mengucapkan selamat pagi juga ?"jawab Sakura dan langsung mengajukan pertanyaan pada gadis di sebelah kirinya,Yamanaka Ino

"aku sedang malas Jidat !" ejek Ino sambil menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya pada Sakura

"MUKA BABI !" balas Sakura dengan menaikan sedikit lengan bajunya

"Su-Sudah! B-bagaimana jika kita mandi segera mandi,di belakang bukit sana ada sungai yang sangat jernih" lerai Hinata sambil berusaha membujuk mereka untuk mandi bersama

"Baiklah, Baiklah kedengaranya menyenangkan !" seru mereka berdua dengan kompak,dan tak pelak membuat mereka langsung saling pandang kemudian membuang muka mereka masing masing dengan kejudesanya

Hinata tertawa kecil karna tingkah dua sahabatnya yang tidak pernah akur itu

"k-kalau begitu ayo" Hinatapun langsung mempersiapkan peralatan mandinya,diikuti oleh kedua temanya yang ikut mempersiapkan peralatan mandi mereka

Ketiga gadis ayu itupun keluar dari tenda mereka dan berjalan tanpa terburu buru menuju sungai yang mereka tuju,mereka bercanda gurau,menikmati indahnya alam sekitar yang menenangkan hati seolah membasuh kembali jiwa yang terlalu penat oleh hirup pikuk kehidupan

Setelah hampir setengah jam mereka berjalan merekapun mendengar suara deru air yang tidak begitu deras,dan tentunya juga menandakan bahwa sumber dari suara tersebut adalah air yang tidak dalam

"Hey ! itu dia ! waaaahhh,airnya benar-benar sangat jernih !" seru Sakura dengan bersemangat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sungai jernih di depanya

Dan merekapun langsung terpesona melihat sungai yang berasal dari air terjun di dekat tempat itu

"wah,i-ini benar benar indah" Ino tertakjub sejenak dan kemudian mereka lansung bergegas membuka pakaian mereka tanpa sedikitpun rasa malu dari mereka dan hanya menyisakan pakaian dalam

Trio itu mencelupkan tubuh mereka ke dalam air tersebut dan mulai membersihkan diri mereka

"Sebenarnya darimana Naruto menemukan surga seperti ini Hinata ?" tanya Ino pada Hinata yang sedang membersihkan rambutnya

"eerrr,Na-naruto-kun ,T-tau tempat ini dari seseorang" jawab Hinata dengan senyum manis dan semburat merah di pipinya karna diingatkan soal Naruto,pria idamanya selama ini yang kini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya

Sementara di atas pohon yang berada di atas sungai tersebut tanpa diduga ada seorang wanita berkimono biru bermotif ombak hitam yang hawa keberadaanya tak bisa dirasakan sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka

"Surga ? ini akan menjadi tempat yang lebih mengerikan daripada neraka untuk kalian"dengan senyuman yang sangat mengerikan diapun menghilang seiring dengan pohon tersebut ditiup angin dan beberapa daunya terlepas pari dahanya

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan madinya dan telah memakai pakaian langkap mereka masing masing,mereka telah hampir meninggalkan sungai tersebut namun Sakura melihat sesuatu yang ganjil dengan sungai tersebut

"Hey teman-teman! Apa itu ? ada sesuatu yang hanyut disana"tunjuk sakura pada sebuah beda berwarna hijau hanyut dan menyangkut di dahan dahan pohon yang terjulur ke sungai

Ino mendecih kesal dan melanjutkan langkahnya

"aku akan periksa ,mau menemaniku Hinata ? " ajak Sakura pada Hinata

"tentu ,a-aku juga jadi penasaran,b-bagaimana denganmu Ino-san ?" tanya Hinata pada Ino

"aku tunggu disini saja!" jawab Ino dengan ketus

"baiklah,ayo Hinata!"ajak Sakura ,dan mereka berdua pun langsung menghampiri benda mencurigakan tersebut dengan perlahan dan perlahan

Dan setelah di perhatikan ,benda tersebut ternyata adalah SEBUAH MAYAT !

"KKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" teriak Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan saat menyadari benda tersebut adalah mayat

Inopun langsung ter peranjat karna teriakan kedua temanya,diapun langsung berlari untuk menghampiri teman temanya namun kakinya yang terlapis sepatu malah tertisu duri tanaman yang sangat besar dan panjang sampai duri itu menembus punggung kaki Ino

Sebelum Ino berteriak ,Ino telah dibungkam oleh sepasang tangan yang langsung menariknya masuk kedalam hutan,Ino menangis namun dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara karna sedang dibekap,rasa sakit yang amat sangat perasaan kaget bercampur perihnya duri yang terbawa di kaki Ino ,dan air matanya langsung membasahi tangan halus yang telah membekapnya

"Sa-Sakura-chan,I-ini mayat siapa ?"tanya Hinata dengan suara yang masih bergemetar

Sakurapun mengamati wajah Pria itu dengan seksama,namun dia tidak mengenalinya

Wajahnya keriput ,kurus kering,dan kelihatanya sudah tua,mulutnya menganga dengan garpu yang tertancap di kerongkonganya,rambutnya hampir rontok seluruhnya,NAMUN ADA YANG ANEH !

Sakura memperhatikan pakaian Pria itu,dia mengenali pakaian itu !

"He-Hey Hi-Hinata!"kata Sakura sambil menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang bergetar

"a-apa kau m-mengenali pakaian pria i-ini ?"tanya sakura lagi dengan suara bergetar

"CHOJI !"

Ino berusaha memberontak dengan memukul mukul tangan orang yang sedang membekapnya tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga,namun tangan itu tetap tidak melepaskanya

"Diamlah ! atau kubunuh kau disini ,dan membiarkan binatang buas memakan mayatmu !"ternyata yang membekap Ino adalah seorang wanita cantik yang umurnya kira-kira 29 tahun

Wanita cantik itu melepaskan bekapanya perlahan membiarkan Ino menangis tersedu-sedu karnyanya

"Hiks Hiks Si-Siapa k-kamu ?"dengan masih berlinang air mata ino bertanya

Wanita tersebut tidak menggubris pertanyaan Ino,dia malah mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Ino dengan tanaman rambat berduri dengan kencangnya

"AAAAKKHH !" Ino menjerit kesakitan dan air matapun keluar lebih banyak dari pelupuk mata Ino karna duri duri yang entah beracun atau tidak menancap di kulit mulus pergelangan tangan Ino dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan

"Ini akibat karna kalian telah mengotori hutanku yang sangat bersih dari SAMPAH-SAMPAH SEPERTI KALIAN !" bentak wanita bernama Mei itu sambil menoyor-noyor jidat Ino

Ino hanya bisa menangis dengan memilukan dan tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu apapun

"berisik sekali kau !,aku jadi tidak ada selera menghisap aura keburukanmu, gadis cengeng sepertimu tidak sesuai seleraku!"

Mei pun menunjukan kuku jempol dan kuku telunjuknya yang run cing pada Ino

"Hiks a-aku mo- hiks mohon ja-jangan sakiti aku"kata Ino dengan sesenggukan disertai air mata yang terus mengalir bagai tak terbendung

"itu tidak mungkin gadis cengeng !" bentak Mei seiring dengan kedua kukunya itu yang menancap di mata kanan Ino

CCCCCRRRAAAASSSSHHH !

"AAAAAAAAAKKKKKHHHHH AAAKKHH KKKYYYAAAA !" teriak Ino merasakan sakit yang amat sangat sulit di ucapkan,perih sensasi pegal dan rasa sakit yang amat sangat menjadi satu

"aku tidak akan melepaskan bola matamu gadis cengeng !" bentak Mei seiring dengan dia menarik bola mata Ino yang tertancap kukunya perlahan

Bola mata Ino-pun perlahan lahan mulai keluar dari tempatnya lalu Mei melepaskan bola mata Ino

Membiarkan bola mata tersebut menggantung di atas pipi Ino oleh syaraf-syaraf yang terhubung dengan bola matanya

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! TI-TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK ! " teriak Ino yang makin tersiksa karna sakit yang begitu sangat,air mata yang terus mengalir malah menambah perihnya karna terkena syaraf-syarafyang sudah berantakan itu

"C-CCCUUKKUUUUUPP ! He-Hentikaaaaaaan ! B-BUNUH SAJA AKUUU !"teriak Ino dengan sangat memilukan

"Kau ini Berisik saja !" Mei mengeluarkan jarum yang sudah terhubung dengan benang dari balik kimononya

"aku akan membungkam mulutmu untuk selamanya !" Mei mendekatkan ujung runcing jarim itu ke sudut bibir Ino dan membuat Ino ketakutan

"aku mohoooon,b-bunuh saja aku,jangan si-siksa aku seperti ini terus, hiks" pinta Ino memohon dengan memelas dan bola mata yang masih tergantung di pipinya

Tanpa mempedulikan permintaan Ino ,Mei dengan sadisnya menjahit bibir Ino dengan tak beraturan sehingga jika Ino berteriak,dia malah akan makin sakit sejadi jadinya,dan ino-pun memilih untuk tidak melawan ,walaupun sangat sakit seolah mati saja akan lebih enak

Setelah Mei telah puas menjahit bibir Ino, dia menusukan jarumnya ke pipi Ino dan membiarkanya tetap disana

"aku sudah puas denganmu ,sekarang kau sudah boleh pulang !"Mei tertawa dengan sangat mengerikan dan dia lansung menyeret tubuh Ino kembali ke jalan yang akan dilewati oleh Sakura dan Hinata

Membiarkanya tergeletak tak berdaya dengan keadaan yang begitu sangat menyedihkan.

TBC ...

Sumpah,sejak kapan Michi jadi sesadis ini ...

TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK !

Sumpah Michi ngetiknya hampir gak sanggup !

Terlalu sadiiiiiiiisss !

.

Okay ,RNR aja yah Reader !


	3. Chapter 3

**Minaaaaaaaaa ~  
>gomen baru update ,gomenasaiiiiiiiii~<strong>

**.  
>selama Michi gak ada, warga FFN masih tetep sehat-sehat aja kan ?<strong>

**Michi telat gara-gara tugas sekolah yang menumpuk ,uda kayak kertas-kertas penyiksaan itu mah DX  
>,trus ada beberapa kejadian yang ngebuat Michi down dan Michi mutusin buat istirahat TAT<strong>

**#bentakan's Reader: GAK ADA YANG NANYA !#  
>#Michi : I don't know -_-#<br>#Reader :heeee ? what the-...?#**

**#Michi : Head and shoulder XD #**

**Oke,Michi bales Review dulu yah **

**~Chii Chocoholic: iya emang sadis sih,aku aja yang nulisnya sampe gak kuat TAT tapi bukan Bashing kok thanks yang buat Reviewnya :D**

**~Akaichi Rukanaoyuki Uchiha: Thanks banget yah buat Saranya ^^ **

**OH iya,gomen Michi gak punya buku EYD XD  
>dan satu kali lagi, Thanks yah uda Review <strong>

**~Defbra Ino d' MixXenea : iya,ini juga di update kok XD**

**Thanks yah buat Revienya ^^**

**~Soo Dana :Iya gak apa apa kok ^^  
>Dan soal alur fic yang keccepetan itu sebenernya Michi lagi belajar buat yang lebih emosional dan gak terlalu cepet<strong>

**Thanks yah buat Reviewnya :D**

**~KarinHyuuga:hehehehe, aju kan masi amatir,masa panggil sempai ?XD  
>Mei itu di serial aslinya adalah seorang Mizukage ,dan kenapa dia langsung menyerang,itu karna Mei adalah penunggu Hutan yang Naruto DKK jadiin tempat Camp ^^<strong>

**Thanks yah buat Reviewnya **

**~Karasu Uchiha:hehehehe,emang ide ceritanya gitu sih XD**

**Thanks uda Review yah **

**~Aozu Misora :Thanks yah buat Revienya Sora-san ^^  
>makasih juga buat saranya,itu ngebantu banget <strong>

**~Yue-chan males login:iya XD baca lanjutanya yang sekarang deh ^^  
>Thanks yah uda Review ^^<br>~Phouthrye Mitarashi15 :oh itu kesalahan aku,gomen, asumsikan Neji ten tidak pernah ada di fic ini yah TAT  
>thanks ya uda Review <strong>

**Oke Minna,uda cukup curhat gaje dari Michi ,dan Michi berterima kasih banget buat yang uda review,  
>Makasih atas pujian,saran,dan motifasinya buat Michi<br>Dan gomen yang minta buat yang minta Michi ngedit fic Michi,kayaknya Michi gak bisa,soalnya Michi kurang suka ngedit fic yang uda di publish,rasanya kurang cocok aja sama Michi.  
>di chap ini Michi mau kasi tau,karna chap ini Bloodynya di kurangi,eeeeeerrrr~<br>Michi bakalan tambahin lemon dikiiiiit aja buat nambal Bloodynya**

**XD  
>oh iya,sebentar lagi kan ulangan ,Michi minta doanya yah :D<br>#Reader: Woooooyyyy ! sekali lagi lu ngomong,gua timpuk lo pake Shampoo Clear yang ada Irfan bachdimnya#  
>Oke Minna cekidot !<br>XD  
><strong> 

**Warning : Typo masih musim panen, OOC lagi dapet hoki ,LEMON,dan Virus abal masih berjangkit ,saya sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk melakukan bashing**

**~Akuma Chan~**

**~Namikaze Michiru~**

TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!

Suara dua pasang langkah kaki yang menghantam tanah lembab nan becek itu terasa begitu terburu-buru

Mengalahkan suara deru air sungai yang tak jauh dari tempat tersebut,dengan deru nafas yang tergopoh-gopoh dan keringat dingin yang membasahi kedua wajah bidadari nan cantik jelita itu,tak jarang mereka tersandung akar-akar pohon besar seolah sengaja ingin menjatuhkan tubuh mungil kedua gadis itu,Deru jantung yang memompa seakan itu adalah genderang perang yang terus bergemuruh tiada henti menambah rasa takut dan shock akan apa yang dilihatnya tadi

BUAKKKHHH !

Lagi lagi gadis berambut Indigo itu terjatuh,kakinya tersandung sesuatu benda aneh

"AKH !" gadis itu meringis sambil memegangi lututnya yang lecet-lecet karna terlalu sering terjatuh  
>"A-AYO HINATAAAA! TEMPAT INI-..." teriak gadis berambut merah muda itu menelan ludahnya sendiri di kerongkonganya yang terasa begitu kering<p>

"TEMPAT INI BERBAHAYA !" teriak gadis itu lagi dengan lantang sambil menarik tangan Hinata agar cepat bangkit dan kembali berlari menuju perkemahan mereka

"BA-BAIK !"dengan cepat Hinata bangkit dan kembali berlari secepat yang ia dan Sakura bisa,tanpa menoleh kebelakang ,tanpa melihat benda apa yang sebenarnya membuatnya tersandung

'Sepasang kaki'

Ya,sepasang kaki putih jenjang yang telah banyak tergores semak semak berduri, dan sepasang mata yang terus menerus mengeluarkan air bening dan dengan wajah yang lusuh dan bahkan sangat mengenaskan,membuat semua orang yang melihatnya akan ternganga dibuatnya, memandang kedua sahabatnya yang terus barlari menjauh, meninggalkanya, dan membiarkanya terus tersiksa dalam rasa sakit yang amat sangat, ternyata usahanya merangkak bersembunyi dibalik semak malah berbuah pahit baginya,jika ia tidak bersembunyi,mungkin teman-temanya akan menemukanya ,hatinya begitu hancur dan dia berpikir dia akan mati disana dan menjadi makanan binatang buas

sesaat ingatanya terlintas pada Sai,kekasihnya yang begitu ia cintai, kenangan-kenangan manisnya dengan Sai sebelum Sai berubah drastis saat dia menjadi pelukis yang terkenal

namun dia tetap mencintainya sepenuh hati,walaupun sai sering kali menyakitinya, bagi Ino Sai adalah segalanya, yang terpenting dalam hidupnya, bahkan jika Sai membunuhnya-pun dan menjadikan darahnya sebagai tinta untuk lukisanya, ia tidak akan bisa membenci seorang Sai , itulah cinta sejati dari seorang wanita yang kini telah hampir meregang nyawanya di balik semak belukar dan hanya menyisakan kakinya yang ada di luar semak

ia bulatkan sebuah tekad,sebelum ia mati,ia ingin mengucapkan beberapa kata terakhir ,tapi bagaimana bisa ? mulutnya sudah dijahit oleh 'iblis wanita' itu

'namun dia tidak menyerah'

dia mencoba membuka rahangnya dengan sekuat tenaga,tak peduli rasa sakit seperti apa yang ia rasakan di bibirnya

dan ternyata benang benang itupun mulai menyobek kulit bibir Ino, dengan perlahan lahan,dengan air mata yang terus mengalir bak sungai berarus cepat,tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat itu

'krek!'  
>Dan berhasil !<br>benang benang itu tidak lagi menyatukan bibir yang sudah berantakan itu,bahkan bibir sumbing pun sepertinya jauh lebih baik dari keadaan bibir Ino sekarang

"hiks! hiks! Sa-Sai,a-aku tau ka-kamu tidak akan mendengarku hiks! tap-tapi aku sangat i-ingin mengatakan-..."Ino menyeling kata katanya dengan menarik nafas dalam dalam ,darah di bibirnya terus mengalir tak henti hentinya

"JANGAN MATI DISINI SAAAAAIIIIIIII !"teriak Ino dengan sekencang kencangnya, namun tidak ada jawaban ,hanya suara jangkrik dan suara hewan hewan lainya

"hiks ! Sa-sai-... Aishiteru~"perlahan Ino mulai menutup matanya yang tinggal satu, perlahan pandanganya mulai mengabur, dan sekilas ada bayangan Sai yang sedang tersenyum tulus ,senyum yang hanya dulu ia berikan pada Ino, dan saat menyadari ini adalah akhir darinya, Ino tersenyum

Tersenyum ikhlas saat meregang sang raga karna dia bisa melihat Sai yang tersenyum tulus lagi,walaupun ia tahu,itu hanyalah bayangan ,dan menit kemudian

Ino sudah tiada.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

BRAAAKKK! Crat !

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam klimis dan berkulit pucat memandang heran pada bidang lukisnya yang tiba-tiba roboh sekaligus menumpahkan semua cat yang ada di genggamanya

Tak ada siapapun

Ya,dia sedang ada di dekat sebuah jurang yang sangat curam,namun disana dia benar benar bisa melihat pemandangan yang sungguh indah

Karna itulah dia memilih tempat tersebut,dia ingin melukiskan semua yang ada disana kedalam sebuah lukisan,karyanya, seorang seniman yang baru naik daun

Dia tetap menatap heran kanvasnya yang roboh, sekejap dia merasakan sesuatu hal yang aneh, pandanganya tiba-tiba sedikit mangabur, pendengaranya tiba tiba seolah hilang, dia menatap pohon yang dedaunanya sedang tertiup angin,melambai lambai bagai sedang menari

Tapi hey? Dia tidak bisa mendengar apapun dari pohon itu,hanya ada sebuah tangisan,tangisan dari seseorang yang selalu menemaninya,selalu membuat dirinya hangat oleh cinta, tapi-...

Dia sadar,selama ini dia telah dibutakan oleh ketenaran,bahkan sampai melupakan gadis yang selalu mendukungnya,bahkan mungkin jika tak ada gadis itu,dia tak akan bisa menjadi seperti sekarang

Tiba tiba lututnya lemas seolah tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya,dia jatuh berlutut,tiba tiba airmatanya keluar ,membasahi pipi pucatnya.

"**Aishiteru, Sai-kun"  
><strong>hening ,Sai menengadahkan kepalanya keatas,seolah menerawang langit yang biru bagai samudara itu

"maapkan aku Ino,aku berjanji akan berubah setelah ini" lalu Sai bangkit dan langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa,meninggalkan semua peralatan melukisnya disana,seolah ini merupakan simbol akan dia lebih memilih Ino daripada melukis

Sai berlari menerobos semak,meloncati batuan dan melintasi sungai dangkal sebatas matakaki dengan berlari

Setelah dia sampai di Camp mereka dengan nafas yang tersengal sengal,dia mencari Ino di semua tenda,namun Ino tak ditemukan,hanya ada Gaara dan Lee yang sedang sarapan dengan memasak mie instan

Sai melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang memancing di danau dekat tenda , dan dia putuskan untuk menghampiri mereka  
>"Hei Naruto, Sasuke apa kalian tau dimana Ino ?" tanya Sai masih dengan nafas yang belum teratur<p>

"tadi aku lihat Ino,Hinata dan Sakura pergi bersama membawa peralatan mandi,pasti mereka sedang mandi di sungai"jawab Sasuke ringan

Sai pun langsung ingin berlari lagi menyusul Ino,namun tanganya cepat-cepat ditahan oleh Naruto  
>"Hey! Kau mau mengintip mereka mandi hah ? kalau cuma pacarmu saja aku tidak akan keberatan,tapi disana juga ada Hinata dan Sakura!" cegah Naruto<p>

"tapi ini sudah siang kan ?mana mungkin mereka mandi selama ini ?"jawab Sai

"Kau seperti tidak tau perempuan saja Sai" sambung Sasuke dengan nada datar

"Baiklah,aku akan menunggu"jawab Sai lalu duduk di sebelah Naruto,menonton kedua sahabatnya ini memancing

Hening

Semuanya bergelut dengan pikiran masing masing

"hey Sasuke,Gaara dan Lee mana ?"tanya Naruto memecah keheningan

"apa peduliku ?"jawab Sasuke ketus

"Lee dan Gaara sedang sarapan di tendanya"jawab Sai walaupun dia tetap memikirkan Ino,rasanya dia sangat merindukan gadisnya itu

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUNNNNN !"

Tiba-tiba dua orang gadis cantik berlari menghampiri mereka dan gadi yang berambut pink langsung memeluk pemuda berambut raven dan gadis berambut Indigo yang satunya langsung memeluk pemuda berambut bak durian itu, lalu terisak

"Sa-Sasuke-kun,hiks!"gadis itu memeluk kekasihnya dengan sangat erat bahkan Sasuke pun sampai kesusahan bernafas

"A-ada apa Sakura ?"tanya Sasuke keheranan dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang tidak biasa itu

"Cho-Choji SASUKE-KUN!"jawab sakura masih mencoba mangatur nafasnya

"Iya Choji kenapa?"Timpal Sasuke lagi

"Cho- Choji ! Sasuke-kun ! Di-Dia mati ,Dan m-mayatnya mengambang d-di Sungai !" jelas Sakura dengan masih gemetar dan memeluk Sasuke begitu erat

"A-APA!"sontak ketiga pemuda itu kaget bukan kepalang,mata mereka membulat seolah tak percaya akan yang dikatakan si rambut Pink itu

~o~Shikamaru~o~

"Chojiiiii ! Chojiiii ! Chojiiiii !" Shikamaru terus saja menyerukan nama itu disetiap langkahnya,berharap ada jawaban dari sahabatnya yang bertubuh tambun itu, dia terus berjalan,tanpa rasa lelah walaupun matahari telah terik teriknya

Shikamaru memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak,berpikir dan mencari ide

"Tidak kusangka mencari anak berbadan seperti kerbau itu sangat sulit disini"guman Shikamaru seraya meminum air nineral bekalnya

Sreeeekkk! Sreeeeekkk!  
>tiba tiba semak semak di dekat Shikamaru bergerak seolah ada sesuatu dibaliknya<p>

"Siapa itu !"tukas Shikamaru yang langsung waspada

"Hei Shikamaru !"tiba-tiba Seorang pria bertubuh tambun sedang memakan snack kripik kentang muncul dari balik semak dan langsung ada di depan batang hidungnya  
>"Cho-Choji !" mata Shikamaru berbinar melihat sahabatnya tidak apa apa<p>

"hehehehehehe kau mencariku yah Shikamaru ?"jawab Choji malah cengengesan

"BODOH ! aku mencarimu dari tadi pagi ! sebenarnya kau kemana saja ! hah?"bentak Shikamaru walaupun dalam hatinya dia sangat bahagia karna sahabat atau mungkin dia sudah menganggap Choji sebagai saudaranya sendiri masih bisa dia temukan,dia takut kalau kalau sahabatnya ini diterkam binatang buas atau tersasar jauh darinya

"hehehehehehehe maap,tadi malam aku kelaparan,jika aku minta pada yang lain mereka pasti memarahiku,yasudah aku pergi ke pemukiman warga yang kita lewati itu,tapi dijalan aku malah tersasar"jawab Choji ringan

Shikamaru menghela nafas karna kebodohan sahabatnya ini,bagaimana tidak?dia mencarinya mati matian hanya gara gara Choji kelaparan?mungkin jika itu kiba atau Shino,Choji pasti sudah babak belur dibuatnya

"sudalah Choji,ayo kita kembali ke Camp"ajak Shikamaru sambil mulai berjalan pulang,menyusuri jejak yang ia buat dari tadi pagi,yaitu jejak dengan mematahkan ranting-ranting pohon agar dia bisa kembali tanpa tersasar

"apa teman-teman yang lain juga mencariku ?"tanya Choji sambil tetap berjalan

"Tidak,aku tidak memberitahu mereka jika kau hilang"jawab Shikamaru pelan

"kenapa ?" tanya Choji lagi seraya membuang keripik kentangnya yang masih tersisa

"itu karn- eh ? itu karna aku tidak mau mereka marah padamu" ekor mata Shikamaru melihat saat Choji membuang keripik kentangnya,dia merasa aneh,padahal Choji selalu bilang kalau potongan kripik kentang yang terakhir itu paling enak,tapi kenapa dia membuangnya ?

Sementara Shikamaru berpikir terus sambil terus berjalan ,tiba tiba Choji berhenti,berhenti disebuah gubuk tua

"hey Shikamaru,kita istirahat dulu disini ,kakiku tidak kuat lagi berjalan" pinta Choji dengan suara memelas

Shikamaru tertegun,seingatnya dia sama sekali tidak melihat gubuk itu,apa mungkin jalan yang kini ia tapaki berbeda dengan yang tadi pagi?dia rasa tidak mungkin,dia sangat ingat dimana posisinya sekarang,ada dua buah pohon beringin besar yang menjadi patokanya disana

"a-apa tidak sebaiknya kita melanjutkan perjalanan saja ?aku dengar teman-teman akan mengadakan pesta BBQ di camp"ajak Shikamaru berusaha membujuk Choji sekaligus 'memastikan'

"ah tidak,aku mau istirahat saja !"jawab Choji tak menerima tawaran sahabatnya,Shikamaru makin merasa aneh, dulu bahkan Choji pernah memenangkan lomba lari melawan naruto karna dijanjikan akan dihadiahi pesta BBQ untuknya jika ia menang,tapi kenapa dia sekarang ? dia seperti-,bukan Choji yang Shikamaru kenal baik, Dan Shikamaru pun memastikan

'Dia bukan Choji !'

Tapi kenapa dia begitu mirip dengan Choji?sebenarnya hal-hal metafisik sangat tidak dipercayai oleh Shikamaru,tapi kali ini sepertinya dia harus membuang jauh perinsip itu dulu darinya

Shikamaru langsung berbalik dan memegang kerah Choji dengan sangat kasar

"siapa kamu ?,kamu bukan Choji kan ?"bentak Shikamaru pada pria itu sambil tetap memegang kerah bajunya dengan kencang,tanpa takut sedikitpun Shikamaru membentaknya dengan sangat keras,walaupun dia tau ada kemungkinan orang ini bukan manusia

"he-hey,apa apaan kau Shikamaru ? aku ini Choji ! kenapa kau begitu kasar padaku?"jawab Choji dengan sedikit membentak

"TIDAK!,Choji tidak mungkin membuang potongan snack terakhirnya,apalagi melewatkan pesta barbeque!,walaupun sebenarnya aku berbohong soal pesta itu,tapi jika Choji, dia pasti tak akan menolaknya! Katakan DIMANA CHOJI?" bentak Shikamaru terus menerus dengan nada yang semakin meninggi

"Namaku Mei ,rupanya kau pintar juga yah,kau menjebakku dengan pertanyaanmu itu hah ?oh iya, temanmu yang gendut itu sudah kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri!"tiba tiba suara Choji menjadi suara wanita,entah kenapa suaranya begitu menyeramkan sampai sampai lutut Shikamaru bergetar seolah tak bisa menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri, kepalan-nya terhadap kerah orang itupun terlepas seiring dengan wujud pria itu yang perlahan tubuhnya seperti mencair dan kemudian membentuk wujud baru berupa seorang wanita yang sangat cantik berkimono merah terang dengan rambut coklat kemerahannya yang panjang,Shikamaru hanya dapat ternganga dengan kejadian tersebut,siapa yang tidak syok melihat kejadian yang diluar nalar manusia terjadi di depan mata kita

"ti-tidak mungkin"Shikamaru berguman pelan ,dia menatap mata Mei, dia seperti terpaku dan terhipnotis oleh matanya itu,pandanganya kosong namun begitu mengerikan ,dia sebenarnya sangat marah karna sahabatnya telah meregang nyawa di tangan wanita ini ,Choji adalah orang yang paling dia percaya dan yang paling dekat denganya selama ini

"kenapa Shikamaru-kun ?"Mei berbicara dengan nada yang sangat pelan namun terkesan memojokan,dia tersenyum begitu licik

Mei menyentuh pipi Shikamaru dengan lembut,Shikamaru tetap terpaku,ia tidak bisa bicara apapun ,lidahnya seperti kelu oleh wanita ini,perlahan Mei mengelus pipi Shikamaru dengan tanganya yang begitu halus

**~WASPADA LEMON~**

"Kamu ini pria baik ya?tapi sayangnya kamu berada di tempat yang salah!"Mei tertawa seperti iblis namun Shikamaru tetap seperti orang yang raganya sudah diambil alih,dia sebenarnya ingin lari secepat mungkin,tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa melakukanya,tubuh dan pikiranya seolah sudah tidak punya koneksi sama sekali

Lalu Mei menarik tangan Shikamaru memasuki gubuk tua yang ada di dekat mereka itu,gubuk itu sangat sempit,tidak mempunyai jendela atau pentilasi udara,hanya sebuah tempat keluar masuk tanpa pintu,namun didalamnya ada sebuah tempat tidur dari jerami yang dilapisi kain ,hanya ada benda tersebut dalam gubuk itu,Mei mendorong tubuh Shikamaru keatas tempat tidur jerami itu sampai Shikamaru terjatuh diatasnya

"aku ingin sekali bermain-main denganmu Pria baik"Mei berjalan mendekati Shikamaru sambil perlahan melepas kimononya dan menjatuhkanya ke lantai ,karna Mei tidak menggunakan dalaman maka terekspose lah tubuhnya yang berisi itu,ukuran dada yang sangat besar jauh diatas rata-rata ,kulitnya putih susu dan tanpa noda sedikitpun,Mei menindih tubuh tegap Shikamaru,menekan dadanya ke dada Shikamaru yang bidang

"sepertinya kamu orang yang sangat menarik Shikamaru-kun" pelahan Mei mulai membuka baju Shikamaru,dengan cekatan dan tak sampai satu menit pun Shikamaru sudah bertelanjang dada

"sepertinya kamu tidak membiarkan wanita manapun melakukan ini padamu ya?tapi kamu tidak akan berkutik olehku" Mei mulai mencumbu leher Shikamaru dengan lidahnya yang begitu lincah sambil berusaha membuka celana Shikamaru,Shikamaru tetap diam seperti patung,walaupun sebenarnya dia merasakanya,tapi tak ada respon sedikitpun dari tubuhnya

Mei membuka resleting Shikamaru dan perlahan melepaskanya dengan cara mendorongnya kebawah dengan kaki sampai lepas celana tersebut

Mei mulai turun dan mulai menghisap puting Shikamaru yang kehitaman dengan sangat erotis sambil mengelus selangkangan Shikamaru dengan lembut sampai kejantanan Shikamaru mulai membesar,lidahnya seringkali berputar di area tersebut dan membuat Shikamaru merasakan dirinya seperti disetrum oleh listrik jutaan volt

'ini aneh,pasti tubuhku cuma bereaksi karna ulahnya,atau mungkin cuma bereaksi karna keinginan wanita ini!'

Shikamaru mulai pasrah karna tubuhnya akan segera di permainkan oleh wanita yang menurutnya menjijikan ini

"ada apa Sayang ? apa kamu tidak menyukainya ?,bicaralah"tanya Mei pada Shikamaru,tiba-tiba entah kenapa Shikamaru sudah bisa menguasai kembali tubuh bagian kepalanya

"HENTIKAN INI WANITA JALANG !"bentak Shikamaru sampai urat urat dilehernya terlihat jelas,namun sayang, dia hanya bisa mengendalikan bagian kepalanya saja,sementara bagian yang lain masih dikuasai Mei

"kamu ternyata kasar sekali yah,dasar tidak tau terima kasih! Baiklah aku akan menghentikan perbuatan lembutku padamu !sesalilah ucapanmu itu!"bentak Mei dengan mata yang makin mengintimidasi Shikamaru,Shikamaru menjadi sangat takut dengan mata itu,dia berpikir mungkin dia akan dibunuh sekarang

**~Shikamaru POV~**

Aku sangat takut dengan tatapan wanita itu padaku,dia begitu cantik dan sangat berisi namun entah kenapa kelakuan wanita ini seperti iblis yang baru saja terlepas dari tahanan tuhan selama beribu tahun

"AKU AKAN MULAI !" tiba tiba Mei menggigit puting kiriku dengan sangat keras dan langsung membuatku sangat kesakitan

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! HENTI-HENTIKAAAAN!"jeritku sambil menahan sakit yang ada di putingku,namun Mei malah menarik putingku keatas seolah ingin memisahkanya dari tubuhku

" ! TIDAAAAKKK!"rasanya seperti nyawaku akan dicabut saja,begitu ngilu dan sakit karna Mei menggigit putingku begitu keras,giginya yang tajam mulai merobek kulit putingku rasanya begitu perih tak terkira,ingin sekali rasanya aku menghajar wanita cantik ini sampai babak belur,tapi apa dayaku sekarang

"A-AKU MOHON HENTIKAN!"bentaku pada wanita itu namun sepertinya dia tidak menggubris perkataanku itu malahan dia semakin menjadi dan akhirnya putingku di lepas dengan paksa olehnya,rasanya begitu sakit,beberapa syarafku terbawa di putingku itu dan Mei pun menelanya dengan sangat nikmat

'apa perempuan ini kanibal?'pikirku

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH TEMAN TEMAN TOLONG AKUUU !"teriaku sekeras kerasnya ,berharap teman temanya datang dan menolongnya dari siksaan iblis itu

"bodoh sekali kamu hah ? memangnya kamu pikir seberapa jauh kamu terpisah dengan teman temanmu sekarang hah ?"dengan telak Mei menamparku sangat keras sampai mungkin gigiku ada beberapa yang lepas dari gusiku

"AKH"aku meringis karna perasaan sakit yang campur aduk sangat menyiksaku,rasanya lebih baik dibunuh secara langsung daripada disiksa seperti ini

**~END OF Shikamaru POV~**

"Hahahahahahahaha"Mei tertawa iblis dengan ekspresi kemenangan,Shikamaru mulai pasrah dia menyadari sudah tidak ada harapan sekarang,jika ia memang harus mati disini sekarang,mati ditangan wanita iblis ini

"a-aku rela jika kau ingin m-membunuhku,tap- akh tapi aku mohon jangan bunuh teman temanku yang lain"Shikamaru memohon dengan suara yang sangat pelan karna menahan perih yang amat sangat

"DIAM!"Bentak Mei dengan suara yang lantang

Mei berdiri dari tubuh Shikamaru dan lantas berjalan mendekati kimononya yang tergeletak di lantai,dia mengambil sebilah pisau yang sangat tajam dari balik kimononya itu,dia berjalan kembali menuju Shikamaru yang masih tidak berkutik itu

"Seharusnya kau tetap menjadi anak baik Shikamaru-kun"Mei duduk diatas perut Shikamaru dengan begitu menantang,dia menempelkan pisau itu di pipi Shikamaru dan mengelusnya disana,hal itu membuat Shikamaru mengucurkan keringat dinginya,membasahi pelipisnya yang kurus,sebelumnya tak pernah terpikir bahwa dia akan terjebak disini,disiksa dengan amat mengerikan

"Jika kau menurutiku mungkin akan kuambil nyawamu dengan lembut,tapi kau yang memaksaku!,RASAKAN!"

'CCCCCCRRRAAAAAAASSSSHHH'

Sebuah tusukan cepat dari Mei ke pundak Shikamaru dan pisau itu langsung dengan mudahnya menembus daging dan tulang Shikamaru

"AKH AAAAAHHH AAAAAAHHHH AAAAAAHHHHH AMPUN A-Aku mohon ampuuuunnnn"Shikamaru menjerit jerit sejadi jadinya di bawah perlakuan wanita iblis ini ,namun Mei malah dengan sengaja menggerak gerakan pisau itu yang masih tertanam di pundak Shikamaru dengan keras sehingga membuat Shikamaru makin tersiksa

"Hahahahahahahahaha"Mei tertawa penuh kemenangan

.

.

.

**TBC...**

**MINA GOMEEEEEEEENNNN ,gomen banget kalo chap ini mengecewakan yah ...  
>Oh iya Minna ...<br>m(_._)m**

**P  
>L<br>E  
>A<br>S  
>E<strong>

**R  
>E<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Minaaaaaaaaaaaaaa XD  
>Michi kembaliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ...<strong>

**Michi minta maaf atas segala kekurangan di Fic sebelumnya,dan Gomen soal Sasusaku yang masih belum kerasa,tapi Michi berterimakasih buat segala komen yang kongkrit dan membangun ^^  
>yaudah lah,tanpa babibu lagi Saya persembahkan Chapter 4 !<strong>

**Warning : Typo masih musim panen, OOC lagi dapet hoki ,dan Virus abal masih berjangkit ,saya sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk melakukan bashing**

**~Akuma Chan~**

**~Namikaze Michiru~**

Shikamaru hanya mampu meringis kesakitan sambil membentur-benturkan kepalanya sendiri ke lantai,berharap dia akan pingsan dan tidak perlu mendapatkan rasa pedih yang menyiksa seluruh sendinya seakan ditanami oleh paku-paku tersengal-sengal seolah ada pecahan-pecahan kaca menyumpal di tenggorokanya.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH ! LEP-LEPASKAN AKUUUUU!"raung Shikamaru dengan suara yang sudah serak dan rambutnya yang diikatpun kini telah terlepas sehingga rambutnya acak-acakan di lantai.

"kau mau pulang pria baik ? aku akan membiarkanmu pulang,asalkan-..."ujar Mei menggantung perkataanya.

"A-Asalkan apa ? nnnggghhh "tanya Shikamaru dengan tatapan memohon dan tubuh yang bergetar manahan rasa sakit.

"Aku minta kau mencungkil satu bola matamu dan memakanya di hadapanku, apa kau bersedia Pria baik ?"ujar Mei dengan nada bicara yang sangat tidak bagi Shikamaru,matanya langsung membulat dengan sempurna. Nafasnya tercekat tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata barang sepatahpun,ini adalah pilihan yang sangat berat, melanjutkan hidup hanya dengan satu mata atau mati di tempat yang tidak jelas asal usulnya seperti ini.

'bagaimanapun aku masih punya teman teman yang masih membutuhkanku,aku tidak boleh membiarkan mereka mati satu persatu!, ya! Aku harus tetap hidup demi teman temanku !' pikir Shikamaru membuat keputusan.

"Ba-baiklah,tap-tapi kau harus mem-membiarkanku p-pergi dari siniii"ucap Shikamaru dengan susah payah.

"baiklaaaahhh, tunjukan aku pertunjukan yang menarik! hahahahahaha"ucap Mei sambil mencabut pisau di pundak Shikamaru dengan sangat perlahan seolah ingin agar Shikamaru merasakan tajamnya pisau tersebut.  
>"AAAAAAKKKKHHH"teriak Shikamaru saat Mei mencabut pisau di pundaknya<p>

Mei memberikan pisau tersebut pada Shikamaru,dan Shikamaru langsung mengerti apa yang di inginkan tangan yang bergetar Shikamaru menerima pisau memandang pisau tajam itu dengan hati yang sangat bagaimana sakitnya pisau tersebut masuk kedalam rongga matanya dan mencungkil bola matanya dan mengoyak syaraf-syaraf matanya.

"CEPAT LAKUKAN !, ATAU KAU MAU AKU BERUBAH PIKIRAN?!"

"B-Baik" ucap Shikamaru seraya menelan ludahnya sendiri. perlahan-lahan ujung mata pisau tersebut dia dekatkan ke mata dingin di pelipisnya tak henti mengucur bak rembesan air di gelas yang diisi air hanya tersenyum melihat Shikamaru yang dengan ragu-ragu ingin mencongkel bola menarik nafas panjang dan dia menguatkan hatinya lalu-...

TTRRRRAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS!  
>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-.. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-... A-AAAAAAAAHHHHH"Shikamaru menjerit sejadi-jadinya, membuat burung-burung yang ada di sekitar gubuk tersebut beterbangan kesembarang sakit di matanya seolah menjalar ke seluruh bagian sakitnya sungguh tak terperi olehnya,kepalanya sangat pusing dan rasanya dia seperti ingin muntah oleh rasa sakit tersebut.<p>

"HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Kau sangat lucu! Tapi aku menyuruhmu mencongkelnya! Jadi tugasmu belum berakhir bodoh!"tawa Mei menggelegar ditengah raungan Shikamaru yang makin menjadi pikir panjang lagi Shikamaru langsung mencungkil bola matanya sampai keluar dan terlempar sampai ke dekat kaki Mei.

"AAAAAAHHHH! AAAAAHHHHH! AAAAHHHH! AAAA-AAAHHHHHHH! AARRRGGGHHH !"Shikamaru langsung kelojotan seperti ikan yang kehabisan dia sangat ingin memukul tembok sampai hancur untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya yang tak terkira.

Dengan pandangan jijik melihat Shikamaru yang setengah mati menahan rasa sakit Mei tertawa sangat melihat bola mata Shikamaru di dekat kakinya,lalu dengan senyum aneh di bibirnya dia mendapatkan cara agar 'pertunjukan'itu makin menarik untuknya.

Shikamaru melihat bola matanya dengan tatapan yang sangat nanar,dan tanpa diduga Mei menginjak bola mata Shikamaru sampai pecah,Mei tertawa melihat Shikamaru yang terpaku melihat matanya yang hancur.

'BAJINGAN IBLIS INI!'pikir Shikamaru mengutuki Mei yang sudah sangat kejam padanya.

"Sekarang ayo makan sampah menjijikan ini! Dan bersihkan juga kakiku darinya!"dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar Shikamaru merangkak menuju bola matanya yang sudah hancur,dengan ragu ragu Shikamaru mengambil matanya,sungguh sudah tidak berbentuk dan Shikamaru merasa jijik dengan cairan aneh yang ada di matanya dan bau amis yang membuatnya mual,perlahan Shikaru memasukan matanya ke dalam mulutnya,Shikamaru merasa harga dirinya telah hancur oleh wanita iblis yang ditemuinya susah payah Shikamaru langsung menelanya dengan rasa amis di mulutnya yang terus menempel.

"SEKARANG BERSIHKAN KAKIKU!"bentak Mei dan Shikamaru langsung menurutinya,Shikamaru mendekati kaki Mei dan dia langsung menjilati kaki Mei sampai sisa-sisa cairan matanya habis,lambungnya seolah diremas-remas dari dalam karna rasa mual yang amat sangat,kepalanya bertambah pusing dan kesadaranya perlahan mulai menipis dan Shikamarupun langsung tergeletak pingsan.

Ooooooooooooooo

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"k-kau jangan bercanda Sakura! A-apa itu benar Hinata ?LALU INO ADA DIMANA?!"tanya Sai pada sakura dan Hinata dengan sedikit membentak.

"I-itu benar S-Sai-kun,dan a-aku kira Ino-chan sudah ke-kembali lebih dulu,hiks"jawab Hinata yang masih terisak di pelukan Naruto.

"APA? JADI KALIAN MENINGGALKANYA,HAH?"Bentak Sai pada Sakura dan Hinata.

"hey! kau tidak punya hak untuk membentak Sakura!"Sasuke mendorong bahu Sai dengan tidak menyenangkan karna merasa keberatan Sai membentak gadis yang sangat dicintainya

"sudahlah sasuke,sai kalian tidak usah berkelahi disini,lihat kondisinya sekarang!"Naruto mencoba melerai dengan memisahkan Sai dan Sasuke

"Diam kau bajingan! Jika kau tidak mengajak kami ke tempat terkutuk ini, tidak akan seperti ini jadinya!"bentak Sai pada Naruto dengan telunjuk yang diarahkan ke wajah Naruto.

"UNTUK ITULAH AKU AKAN BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!"Bentak Naruto pada Sai sambil menepis tangan Sai yang diarahkan padanya.  
>"Baiklah,kita cari semuanya dan berkumpul lagi disini lalu pergi dari tempat ini sesegera mungkin!"ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang tenang walaupun sebenarnya perasaanya sudah sangat bercampur aduk antara takut,khawatir keselamatan Sakura dan yang lainya.<p>

"KALIAN SEMUA TIDAK BERGUNA !AKU AKAN MENCARI INO SENDIRI!"Sai langsung berlari dengan sangat terburu-buru masuk ke arah hutan

"Sai! Kita cari sama-sama!"teriak Naruto,namun gagal, Sai telah menghilang di balik hutan yang sangat rapat.

"Na-Naruto-kuuunnn,aku ingin p-pulang,hiks"rengek Hinata pada memeluk Hinata lebih erat dan mengecup keningnya dengn lembut.

"Aku akan melindungimu Hinata,jangan takut"Naruto menatap Hinata dengan senyumanya dan Hinata percaya jika Naruto tidak akan berbohong.

"Sekarang kita sebaiknya beritahu semuanya tentang apa yang sudah terjadi" ujar Naruto.

OoooooooSkip Timeoooooooo

"APA?i-ini tidak bisa dipercaya!C-chouji mati ?" ucap Gaara dan Lee berbarengan dengan mata yang membulat tak percaya saat Naruto menceritakan semuanya di dalam Camp.

"sekarang kita harus mencari semua teman teman kita yang masih ada di hutan dan kembali kemari lalu kita akan langsung pulang ke Konoha,maapkan aku karna telah membiarkan kalian masuk ke dalam masalah yang sangat berbahaya ini"ujar Naruto dengan perasaan yang sangat menyesal.

"aku tidak takut mati! Jadi aku akan ikut!"ucap Lee dengan penuh keyakinan

"aku juga!aku akan ikut mencari mereka!"ucap Gaara pada Naruto

"Gaara,sebenarnya kau tidak perlu ikut,aku ingin kau tetap disini menjaga gadis-gadis"jawab Nrauto

"Tap-tapi aku-..."

"sudahlah Gaara,kami percayakan mereka padamu"ucap Sasuke meyakinkan Gaara

"ba-baiklah,aku akan menjaga mereka,tapi kalian harus pulang hidup-hidup,aku tidak mau kursi kosong di mobil kita bertambah pada saat kita pulang nanti"

ooooooooooSaiooooooooo

"INOOOOO ! INOOOO! INOOOO!"teriak Sai mencari Ino,berharap si empunya nama akan menjawab seruanya.

Sai makin masuk ke dalam hutan yang mengerikan tersebut dengan sesekali berlari dan berteriak penuh harap.

Tiba-tiba Sai mencium sesuatu,seperti-... bau mencari-cari dimana letak bau itu melihat semak besar yang sangat mencurigakan,ranting rantingnya rusak,dan daunya seperti tercecer darah.

"I-Ino? Apa itu kau ?"tanya Sai langsung mendekati semak semak tersebut dengan perasaan was-was.

Sai menyibakan semak itu dengan tangan yang melihat sepasang kaki putih yang penuh luka,sepertinya di mengenali celana itu,pakaian itu-... Ino.

Mata Sai langsung membulat melihat keadaan Ino yang sangat menakutkan,matanya hilang satu dan wajah serta tubuhnya penuh dengan Sai seperti dicekik tali yang ditarik oleh dua Sumo yang sangat kuat,matanya seolah ingin keluar melihat wanita yang baru saja menyadarkanya betapa dia sangat mencintainya.

"TI-TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK! INOOOO!"Sai langsung berlari ketakutan dengan keringat yang mengucur dengan terus berlari sekuat tenaga dan tanpa ia sadari ada sebuahtanaman rambat berduri dihadapanya,ketika Sai berlari tanaman rambat itu langsung menjerat dan melilit leher Sai dengan sangat kuat karna duri-durinya menancap di leher Sai dan menembus kerongkonganya.

"AAAAKKKKKHHHHH ! t-Thol-lhoonngg"tenggorokan Sai sudah benar benar tercaekat,untuk berteriakpun dia sudah tidak bisa lagi.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Dasar manusia bodoh!"tiba-tiba ada suara tertawa seorang wanita menggelegar diatas kepala Sai,mata Sai langsung berputar keatas dan hanya menampakan yang putihnya.

Tiba-tiba tanaman rambat itu naik keatas sampai tubuh Saipun ikut terangkat sampai dua meter diatas tanaman rambat itu makin kuat dan duri-durinya makin menancap sangat dalam dan merobek leher Sai.

"aaaaaakkkhhhh"hanya itu yang bisa terdengar dari rambat tersebut dengan serentak menguat sangat keras sampai membuat sobekan di leher Sai makin melebar dan karna berat Sai,tubuhnya jatuh ketanah

'BBUUUKKK'

Namun tidak dengan kepalanya.

Kepala sai terpisah dari tibuhnya dan masih menggantung di tanaman rambat yang ada diatas tubuhnya yang tergeletak mengucurkan darah tak henti hentinya di atas tanah.

.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

**Gimana Minna ?  
>Michi udah kelamaan gak nulis lagi jadi gini nih ya XD<br>yauda deh dadaaaaaaahhhhhh ...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


End file.
